


Home Base

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Base

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Prague, Czech Republic"

“Radek Zelenka,” he introduced himself, to the other guest lecturers at the physics symposium in DC. “I am from—”

He stopped, sharply. _Atlantis_ , he had meant, had almost said in the middle of a room full of civilians. He couldn’t recall the exact moment when home had become an alien city in another galaxy, but the city where he’d been born was not where his heart lived, anymore.

“Prague,” continued Radek, managing a smile to cover his slip. “The Czech Republic, though of course, I now work for the American government. And I think we should probably head inside…”

THE END


End file.
